Najimi Ajimu
| image = | alias = Anshin'in The Non-Human Who Is Just Impartial | age = 3,402,193,822,311 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Not Equal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Freshman | class = Class 13 | previous affiliation = Flask Plan All Jokers | previous occupation = Hakoniwa Academy Founder Flask Plan Designer | education = Hakobune Middle School | ability = Multiple Skill User | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 20 | anime debut = Episode 11 | japanese voice = Nana Mizuki | english voice = Brittney Karbowski | image gallery = yes }} Najimi Ajimu (安心院 なじみ, Ajimu Najimi) is the founder of Hakoniwa Academy and the creator of the Flask Plan. Her partner is Hanten Shiranui. The leader of the Not Equals, Ajimu has been absent for three years after being sealed by Misogi Kumagawa. After Medaka Kurokami's success in reforming Kumagawa, the seal has weakened, whereupon Ajimu is set loose. Ajimu is the chief antagonist of the Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc. Personality Ajimu has a mysterious personality, speaking cryptically and explaining very little. Zenkichi Hitoyoshi does not recognize nor remember her; she claims that because her face was ripped off, she is nobody. She seems to care for Medaka, as she refers to her with a familiar tone, and tells Zenkichi not to make her cry anymore. Ajimu seems to exist in the hearts of both Zenkichi and Kumagawa. Each time Kumagawa dies, he encounters her in his heart before he can revive himself with his All Fiction. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, pages 12-13 Because of this, he has come to regard her with extreme hatred. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 9 On the other hand she has a rather strong affection for Zenkichi, crying tears of joy upon meeting him at Hakoniwa Academy. Most of the time Ajimu is laid-back as she is mostly seen smiling. But inside she has some dark traits similar to a regular Minus. She has a hate for people with "power" such as people with friends, skills, looks, and personality (she hates Shōnen manga because it shows off the people with power winning). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 88, page 4-5 Because of this, she fell for Kumagawa (who also shares the same view). Unlike Kumagawa however, she seems to have developed this personality due to how incredible her own abilities are, as opposed to the Minuses, who develop this mindset due to being failures at everything they try. In this vein, Ajimu labels herself as one of the Not Equals, as both Pluses and Minuses are the same in her eyes. Ajimu frequently breaks the fourth wall; she is aware that she is a character in a manga, knows how many volumes of the series have currently been released (thirteen at the time), and even knows that an anime adaption of Medaka Box is in production. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 127, pages 18-19 Appearance Ajimu is a very pretty girl, causing Zenkichi to blush the first time he saw her, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 6 and even Kumagawa speculates that he fell in love with her because of her looks. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 81, page 7 She has dark brown eyes and very long, dark brown hair tied up with two yellow ribbons. In the dream world, Ajimu appears as she did in middle school: wearing the girl's uniform of Hakobune Middle School; a sailor uniform comprised of a light pink shirt with a dark red trim, and a matching dark red skirt. She also wears two pink wrist bands and thigh high black socks. Her name is written on her shoes. When Ajimu makes her appearance in the physical world, her outfit changes drastically. She wears more traditional Japanese clothing; a white top with a red lining and bottom, as well as sandals. Her hair is white, and she wears red ribbons instead of yellow. Most notably, her body is covered by six of Kumagawa's Book Maker screws: two in her legs, two in her upper arms, and two pinning her hands to her shoulders. As Kumagawa's seal begins to weaken however, the screws begin to disappear. When dressed casually, Ajimu wears a roomy shirt that exposes her shoulders, a short skirt, and a wristlet on her left arm. Once Kumagawa's seal completely disappears, Ajimu's hair returns to its original color, and she starts wearing yellow ribbons again. She changes into an old-fashioned, long-sleeved school uniform with a long ribbon about the collar. She wears a skirt matching the ribbon, as well as thigh high socks. When in the academy Tea Room, Ajimu wears a flower-patterned kimono. When she travels to the Shiranui Village, Ajimu wears the proper girl's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy, though she keeps the ribbon from her previous outfit in place of the tie. Five thousand years ago, Ajimu wore a knee-length toga that bared her right shoulder, along with a belt. She also wore wristlets, a necklace, and different ribbons in her hair. History Five thousand years ago, Iihiko Shishime became the first man Ajimu could not win against. In trying to attain a certain goal, Ajimu fought and lost against Iihiko at least one hundred million times, despite using all her skills and being aided by other Not Equals she had created. Eventually, Ajimu achieved her goal by simply avoiding him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, pages 10-11 A little more than one hundred years ago, Ajimu switched over from her test tube plan to the Flask Plan; her image of a perfect human was likely influenced by Iihiko. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, page 6 Three years prior to the start of the series, Ajimu made Kumagawa the president of the Hakobune Middle School Student Council, joining herself as the vice-president. However, Kumagawa viciously attacked Ajimu, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 20, pages 1-2 ostensibly to confirm his feelings for her. Worried that he loved her only for her good looks, Kumgawa ripped off her face. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 81, pages 7-8 Good Loser Kumagawa During Kumagawa's time at Suisou Academy, Ajimu meets him in the dream classroom after he is killed by Fude Ezumachi. Ajimu mocks Kumagawa, asking how he died, and when he will find a skill holder that can defeat her. Ajimu cheers him on, but is upset as Kumagawa ignores her. She asks him if Ezumachi does indeed have the power to defeat her, agreeing that his skill is impressive in that it defeated All Fiction. After Kumagawa's apology, Ajimu tells Kumagawa not to give up, since defeating her and her 12 quadrillion skills might be easier than he thinks. As Kumagawa leaves, he addresses her as Vice-President Ajimu; Ajimu tells him to call her Anshin'in. Medaka Box Abnormal anime; Episode 12 Plot Kumagawa Incident Arc After sacrificing himself to kill Kumagawa during the General Affairs Manager's Battle, Zenkichi wakes up in a classroom he is familiar with, but does not recognize, not of Hakoniwa Academy, and wearing his middle school uniform. While he wonders whether he is in hell, a voice calls out from behind him, telling him there is no life after death. He turns around to find a girl sitting behind him, whose shoes are labeled with "Ajimu". Zenkichi wonders if she is the great king Yama, but she once again reminds him that he is not in hell. She then tells he didn't kill Kumagawa either, though he shouldn't be surprised. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, pages 5-7 Ajimu goes on to explain that Kumagawa's All Fiction interacts with the law of causality, and that he cannot die because of it. She tells Zenkichi he is lucky that he didn't become a murderer. When Zenkichi laments that he himself died, Ajimu corrects him; his heart stopped due to the shock from his injuries, so she took his consciousness away. When Zenkichi asks who she is, she tells him if he can't remember, then she is no one. She then goes on to tell him that Kumagawa met her to, and that he meets the "her" inside of his heart every-time he dies. Ajimu tells Zenkichi that she has restored his eyesight, and to come back once the competition is over. Her parting words to him are the order not to make Medaka cry anymore. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, pages 10-12 The sight Ajimu lent Zenkichi is actually her skill, Parasite Seeing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 81, page 1 In the dream classroom, Ajimu is seen before a beaten and bloodied Kumagawa, telling him to call her Anshin'in. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 87, page 19 Ajimu suggests they continue this "game" until Kumagawa changes his mind about getting his original Minus back, but admits he might have a chance to beat her quadrillion skills with his fearsome All Fiction. In response to Kumagawa comparing her to a Shōnen Jump battle manga, Ajimu states she left Jump behind in elementary school, as the cruel reality she read in it was that only the powerful win in the end. As Kumagawa makes to leave, Ajimu stops him, demanding that he express himself honestly. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 88, pages 1-5 After Kumagawa's speech, Ajimu kisses him, giving back his original Minus in return for Hundred Gauntlets (and by extension, All Fiction). She tells Kumagawa she is just an even kind of girl, helping both sides of the fight. She insists though, that Kumagawa's loss to Medaka is inevitable. After Kumagawa leaves, Ajimu smiles to herself, and thinks about both Medaka and Kumagawa, before dropping her facade and complaining about how they keep squabbling over the pointless distinctions of life. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 88, pages 7-12 After the conclusion of the election battles, Ajimu and Hanten are seen in Hakama Shiranui's office. Ajimu voices her pleasure the Book Maker seal has weakened with Kumagawa's reformation, and that the battles have supplied them with much data for the Flask Plan. Hakama offers to transfer them into Class -13, an offer Ajimu turns down for both herself and Hanten. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 92, pages 17-19 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc As everyone is gathering at the Student Council Headquarters, Kumagawa warns everyone of the Delayed Two, the Not Equals. Kumagawa says that despite sealing them both with Book Maker and All Fiction, they are regaining their power and they need all the help they can get to fight what they are scheming. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 93, page 8 Ajimu unexpectedly shows up behind Kumagawa, denying any schemes at all. She smiles, saying that she wanted to play with Zenkichi after the Student Council Battle Arc. She gives Zenkichi and Kumagawa an armless hug, happy that both of them have reconciled. Zenkichi, however, saw through her facade. She reveals that she is both immortal and the creator of the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 93, page 14 Zenkichi believes Ajimu visiting is a war declaration and states that the Student Council will take them all but Ajimu denies this. She does not want to fight because Medaka is so strong of a Main Character, one that appears every 1,000 years. She reveals that she will wait until Medaka graduates to restart the Flask Plan. She states loudly that the Council can take their time prolonging the series and their dram because the last boss is too much for them. While they wither away, she can spend the next three years playing with her cell phone. After the Student Council selected their five candidates, Ajimu teleports out of nowhere, riding Zenkichi's shoulders. Ajimu applauds their effort, saying it could potentially stop her plans for all time but, creating people to oppose her is very similar to the Flask Plan's goal of creating perfect humans. Ajimu says, if the council doesn't mind, she has implanted a Not Equal within the candidate group. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 94, page 18 If the council isn't careful, they might make the successor to the Flask Plan instead. Ajimu stands on the roof of a building, looking over all that has changed since the last time she visited. Behind her, Suishou Kibougaoka, Ima Takarabe, Kiki Kikitsu, Shori Wanizuka, Tsugiha Yojirou have gathered, saying that none of them were revealed as Not Equals. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 95, pages 18 When Takarabe asks to "talk" with Kumagawa more, Ajimu allows her, saying that they should use the "Honey Trap" against such a boy. After Kumagawa defeats the Candidate Council, Ajimu teleports behind him, saying he has gained something worth more than a victory-the panties of an junior high girl. She reveals that all of the Candidates are Normals you can find in 4-komas. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 97, page 13 Ajimu walks away, telling Kumagawa to consider Ajimu and the Flask Plan for a bit- how, maybe, they can coexist with the Student Council. Ajimu visits the Student Council while they begin the treasure hunt but Medaka makes her reveal herself from her Nabeshima disguise. Ajimu says Medaka and she should move somewhere else so Zenkichi does not hear. Medaka says they should expose themselves and talk heart to heart but Ajimu does not like exposing herself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 100, page 9 They both went to the Clock Tower Underground's 6th floor Onsen. Ajimu is surprised that Medaka used the training camp that she thought up as a joke. She reveals that she sent the six hundred junior high students that were present at that candidate selection meeting but Medaka does not care, she will continue to educate the candidates. Medaka asks how many people are "Not Equal/Najimi Ajimu" and Ajimu replies that she is 700,000,000 people. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 103, page 5 She calls Medaka's dream of a ideal world a pipe dream but Medaka states that is her reason to strive for it. Ajimu also reveals that 60 of the junior high students were Not Equals. Shortly after, they moved to the Clock Tower Underground Level 11 - Ball Game Floor. Medaka asks why Ajimu didn't send the 700 million Not Equals after Medaka but Ajimu says that they all would be easily defeated by Medaka. Ajimu thinks that if she became Medaka's friend, Medaka can easily be swayed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 107, page 3 At the Meda Trial, Ajimu went to pick up a soccer goal from the fields and walk it up to the top of the clock tower. When she sees Akune failing, Ajimu smiles saying that her plans will continue on schedule. After the treasure hunt, Ajimu watches the conflict on the grounds with a smile, saying that the reason she sent those five Normals was to replace Zenkichi in Medaka's heart. She teleports down to the distraught Zenkichi. She convinces him that being Medaka's enemy will make him closer to Medaka's heart. She wants him to become the Main Character through the Flask Plan. If Zenkichi refuses, Ajimu will forget him and give him other women to chase after. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 116, page 19 Zenkichi agrees. Ajimu teleports back to pass the news. Hitoyoshi's allies think Zenkichi doesn't have a chance of winning against Medaka but AJimu assures them that Medaka is defeatable since she has a flaw- she killed her "father." After Kumagawa's fight with Munakata, Ajimu conducts the Safe Plan meeting in Ghost Babel at night. Ajimu reviews that there are currently three forces facing against each other. When asked how Kumagawa regained All Fiction, Ajimu states that, because All Fiction is a revised version of her Hundred Gauntlets, Kumagawa still have traces of the ability in him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 122, page 7 Ajimu also adds that one should never fight themselves; yourself is an ally and once you do fight yourself, you lost. She reveals that Hanten Shiranui has the skill to make skills and that Zenkichi can choose any skill he would like to have. When Zenkichi tells her what skill he wants, Ajimu tells him that he is absolutely insane. Ajimu ponders for a bit on her invisible chair. She says that what Zenkichi wants is a insult to all those before him and would make the other Main Characters of the past look like relics-but only those who do not value the masters of the past can keep the world turning. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 124, page 7 She acknowledges Zenkichi's will and kissed him and Mukae Emukae to send them to the dream world. In the dream world, Ajimu reveals herself to be the girl from when Zenkichi died. She gives them their first challenge: defeat her. In reality, Ajimu teleports to Tsurubami, asking to hear the situation. She asks for his impression since he is the step-brother of Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 125, page 8 In the dream world, Ajimu is dodging all of the attacks from Zenkichi and Mukae while doing picture-perfect poses. She asks Zenkichi what does it mean to defeat Medaka. When Zenkichi confesses that he loves Medaka, Ajimu smiles, saying that this bad battle manga will now be a bad love comedy. Afterwards, Ajimu reveals to Tsurubami and Zenkichi that she changed this manga to a love comedy because the main character has a higher chance of winning in this genre. She makes the declaration that she will then end this manga before the anime starts. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 127, page 19 Ajimu meets with Shiranui with the proposal papers to move the election from April to December. She thinks Zenkichi will win, just like a side character that beats all others in popularity polls- the underdog effect. She reveals that the last year's election might be based off the bandwagon effect and low voter turnout. Ajimu will based the election on getting the votes of Abnormals, Minuses, Normals, and the people who voted for Medaka because of Zenkichi's help, like Shiranui. As Shiranui leaves, Ajimu asks why she is helping Zenkichi with his love. Shiranui says that Ajimu doesn't know a thing even though she lived forever. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 128, page 9 At the festival Ajimu watches the events on the sidelines. She laughs when she sees Medaka fighting against the entire student body in the tug of war, saying that even an airplane cannot fly with that much force. When Medaka shakes off the entire student body, Ajimu was indeed shocked by Medaka's great strength when she pulled the entire student body while she ran. Ajimu watches Zenkichi's meeting with the famous stars with Aoki Aka. She states that Zenkichi's skill has awakened. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 133, page 19 Ajimu talks with Medaka before the bands battle, showing that only one screw is left on her body thanks to the Election Management Committee's Chairwoman's work. Jet Black Bride Arc When Medaka gathers teammates with which to fight her suitors, Ajimu (in a new school uniform) is one of the people she chooses. Her promised reward is a waste of time. Later, the All Jokers meet Bukiko Udou on the aircraft carrier Black, the stage for the second Jet Black Wedding Feast. They follow Udou into the ship, with Medaka explaining to her teammates about her situation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 2-5 Ajimu listens on as Udou explains the rules. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 15-16 As Medaka prepares to fight her suitors herself, she is stopped by Ajimu and the others, Ajimu declaring that she will fight first. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 18-19 Ajimu defeats all six of the suitors using six hundred of her skills, and one more to count up how many she did use. She rather flippantly remarks that, with only six hundred, it wouldn't have been strange if either side had won. She shyly claims she only meant to use four hundred and fifty-nine skills, but that reality isn't kind. She then confronts Udou, demanding that she introduce the real suitors, as the six she just defeated were merely doubles. When Medaka asks Ajimu if she stepped in so she wouldn't have to fight a pointless battle, Ajimu replies that she just wanted to troll Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 2-11 Ajimu watches on as the real suitors arrive. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 14 She makes no comment as the suitors declare their intent to defeat the doubles as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 16 Hearing the plan for the continuation of the Jet Black Wedding Feast, Ajimu points out that there is still little reason for Medaka to agree to participate. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, pages 2-3 Ajimu is surprised when Medaka accepts on the condition she learn the identity of Fukurou Tsurubami's murderer. Along with the rest of the All Jokers, Ajimu is sealed into a card by the smallest suitor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, pages 5-6 Still sealed within Momo Momozono's card, Ajimu idles in her dream classroom, remarking that quite the unbelievable child and style were born while she was under the effects of Book Maker. Seeing there is nothing she or Kumagawa can do for Zenkichi, she decides to enjoy the seal a little longer. However, she remembers her training with Zenkichi in preparation for the election, and chooses to find a way out after all. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, pages 9-11 Ajimu and Hanten are released by Momozono per her deal with Medaka. Ajimu tells Medaka that Momozono wanted her to choose them, since they were already close to escaping themselves, causing Medaka to ask if Ajimu cannot just thank her. As Ajimu prepares to end everything, Medaka stops her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, pages 3-5 Ajimu chastises her for giving in to her emotions, but acquiesces. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 7 In the new area, Ajimu and the others listen on as the rules of the game are laid out. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, pages 10-11 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 14 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 17 Ajimu chastises Wanizuka for not remembering the rules properly, and tells her she can stop being a Not Equal at any time. She observes that Momozono can attack Medaka directly from her position. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, pages 5-6 Ajimu is surprised when Medaka chooses to leave the room. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 8 As Medaka continues to leave each time after her turn, Ajimu wonders at what her plan is. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 11 When Kudaki Torai confronts Medaka on her behavior, Ajimu theorizes that she probably a supporter of the old Medaka. She is not surprised when Medaka declares that she will not fight a fight that shames her friends. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, pages 16-17 Having heard Momozono's explanation, Ajimu wonders at how Fukurou could have orchestrated all that has happened after his death. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, pages 5-7 She appears unfazed when Momozono continues with the game mid-explanation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 9 Ajimu, displeased with everyone else not keeping up, asks Wanizuka to bring up the records for the game so far. Wanizuka does not have the record, so Ajimu produces them on the tablet from her own memory. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 1-4 Ajimu listens on as Momozono reveals Medaka's true plan; to force the suitor to end with "surrender" by manipulating the entire audience not to use the necessary syllables. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 7-11 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, page 13 Ajimu is present when Zenkichi is healed. She is unsurprised by Medaka's reaction to Zenkichi's depression. Together, the Student Council and the All Jokers (and Namanie Nienami) return to Hakoniwa Academy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 16-19 Unknown Shiranui Arc Ajimu meets Medaka in the Tea Room, where they discuss why no one seems to remember Hansode Shiranui. Ajimu reveals that Kumagawa has used his All Fiction, and has already tracked him down and forced him to talk. She then goes on to explain to Medaka how Shiranui was actually Medaka's double, assigned to Hakoniwa Academy to support Medaka from the shadows. Ajimu asks Kumagawa why Medaka still remembers Shiranui, who replies it is most likely because Medaka was so closely tied to Shiranui. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, pages 8-15 After Zenkichi arrives at the Tea Room looking for Shiranui, Ajimu explains that she intends to meet with Shiranui, and offers to bring Medaka and Zenkichi with her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, page 18 Ajimu drives Medaka, Zenkichi, and Kumagawa to meet Shiranui in a jeep. She laughs off Kumagawa's and Medaka's questions, before making an emergency stop to avoid Kairai Kugurugi. When Kairai pulls out a revolver, Ajimu defeats him once again, this time with a hundred gun skills. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, pages 2-6 Due to the terrain, the group abandons the jeep and advances on foot. The group eventually comes to a three way branch in the path. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, pages 11-13 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, page 15 After Kairai comments that he can see why his lady lost to Medaka, Ajimu tells him Medaka grew stronger because of the Jet Black Wedding Feast. Ajimu and the others are surprised by the appearance of the Gate Guardians "Doppelgangers". Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, pages 17-19 Ajimu fights her doppelganger. She is shown grinning at the difficulty her opponent gives her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 161, pages 3-5 At Zenkichi's prompting, the members of the group switch opponents; Ajimu defeats Medaka's doppelganger. Obi arrives to congratulate the group and introduce herself. She then explains the next game - tag. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 161, pages 7-9 Walking through the village, Ajimu asks if the Shiranui are not protecting the Kurokami family; Obi turns back and states the Shiranui Village is protecting the world. Despite having the power to foresee the future, Ajimu chooses to be fair to any possible twists in the plot. She watches on as Medaka answers the final question. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 161, pages 11-16 After Medaka supplies the right answer, the group enters the mansion to meet Shiranui. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 161, page 18 The group reunites with Shiranui. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 162, pages 1-2 Ajimu notices when Obi leaves. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 162, page 4 Ajimu stays quiet as the others talk to Shiranui. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 162, pages 7-9 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 162, pages 12-13 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 162, page 15 Ajimu is surprised by the arrival of Iihiko. She tells the others to run, revealing that she can only hold him off for fifteen seconds. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 162, pages 18-19 As Iihiko greets her, Ajimu responds in kind, telling him she does not want to be called Anshin'in by him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, pages 1-4 After Iihiko counterattacks Zenkichi, Ajimu calms Medaka by telling her Zenkichi has survived. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, page 6 After Kumagawa is defeated as well, Ajimu once again tells Medaka to run. At Medaka's insistence and Obi's pushing, Ajimu reveals her history with Iihiko, then orders Medaka to run. After Medaka escapes, Ajimu notes that the other girl still rescued her enemies as well as her friends. As Iihiko taunts her with his "weapon" (a rubber band), Ajimu notes that he has not changed, and makes her distaste clear. Changing his tone, Iihiko tells Ajimu he has grown bored with fighting her, and offers to let her live if she captures the group that has just escaped. Ajimu refuses without hesitation, and activates several of her skills. In response, Iihiko uses the rubber band to blow her body in half. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, pages 9-17 Her death is confirmed by Hanten. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, page 21 Ajimu meets Kumagawa in the dream world classroom. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 168, page 1 Ajimu explains that what he is seeing is just a recording; Kumagawa lifts up her skirt. Having predicted how he would act, the Ajimu recording kicks Kumagawa in the head. She goes on to say that she does not regret dying and, bringing out two parcels, tells Kumagawa she has left him an inheritance. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 168, pages 4-5 Ajimu claims she wanted to give Kumagawa all her skills, but that there are only two he can use: Hundred Gauntlets, which will stop the deterioration of his All Fiction, and a second skill, which is to be a surprise. She tells Kumagawa that she is rooting for him, and that this is the only biased action she has ever done as a Not Equal. As Kumagawa complains, she insists that she cannot hear him; getting up, she goes to the window and looks for the loser star Kumagawa was born under. After Kumagawa picks one out, Ajimu destroys it. She then hugs Kumagawa, telling him he is a star of hope for the weak, and that he was like a cute little brother to her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 168, pages 8-12 The second skill is revealed to be Unskilled. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 176, page 11 As Zenkichi hovers near death, Ajimu's voice is one of the many that gives him encouragement. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, page 3 She is also one of the people he remembers before preparing to fight Iihiko. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, page 18 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Ajimu is named as one of Medaka's opponents in the 100 Flowers Run. Being deceased, Kumagawa holds flower number four in her place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, page 19 Ajimu passed on a message for Medaka to Kumagawa when she returned Hundred Gauntlets and granted him Unskilled. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, page 1 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Ajimu still has not returned. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, pages 2-4 Her message to Medaka from the 100 Flowers Run is revealed to be a request to play again sometime. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 192, page 23 Abilities Superhuman Physiology: Even being sealed by the combination of Kumagawa's Book Maker and All Fiction, Ajimu seems to have great strength. She has crushed the ground by just stepping on it. Ajimu has also carried a soccer goal all the way to the top of the clock tower using only one hand. Ajimu is shown to be incredibly fast, to have dodged both the attacks of Zenkichi and Emukae simultaneously without effort while doing a sideways peace sign. *'Four Figure Leg Lock' (四の字固め, Yon no Jigatame) Medaka Box Complete Guide Book; Hakoniwa Dictionary, page 131 : Used in response to Tsurubami's Provocations User style, Ajimu can pin an opponent down in a wrestling-like fashion. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 125, page 9 Abnormalities and Minuses Multiple Skill User: Ajimu does not have one specific Abnormality or Minus. Instead she has an insurmountable amount of distinct Abnormalities and Minuses (7,932,135,441,523,222 Abnormalities and 4,925,916,526,110,643 Minuses, for 12,858,051,967,633,865 skills in total). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 88, page 3 After giving Hundred Gauntlets to Kumagawa and later Parasite Seeing to Zenkichi, her total drops to 12,858,051,967,633,863 skills. She later takes back Hundred Gauntlets from Kumagawa and returns his original Minus to him, raising the total amount to 12,858,051,967,633,864 skills. This suggests that while she possessed Kumagawa's original Minus, she could not use it. While under the influence of Kumagawa's Book Maker sealing her abilities, Ajimu cannot use the totality of her skills. Once Book Maker's seal completely fades away, she becomes capable of using her full skill set once again. After she is killed by Iihiko, she meets Kumagawa in the dream classroom to give him Hundred Gauntlets and Unskilled. This decreases her total to 12,858,051,967,633,862 skills. At present, Ajimu has demonstrated or explained 814 different skills. Miscellaneous Skills Sword Skills Martial Arts Skills Magic Skills Mental Skills Biological Skills Boss Skills Gun Skills Ninja Skills Protagonist Skills Appearances in Other Media In Episode 24 of the anime, Ajimu appears in the episode's introduction to speak to the audience concerning the nature of Kumagawa and the episode itself, as well as to thank the viewers for watching the series. J-Stars Victory VS Ajimu appears as a non-playable character in the video game J-Stars Victory VS. She can be found in all four story arcs at Hakoniwa Academy, breaking the fourth wall by mentioning Weekly Shōnen Jump readers dislike the training missions due to their repetition. Later on she will permanently take the place of Zenkichi and Shiranui. During this she will give advice to the player's party regarding the Jump Tournament finals. It is notable that she has no voice overs. Trivia *When translated from kanji, Parasite Seeing means Greedy Sight. *When translated from kanji, Hundred Gauntlets means Hatch In The Palm. *When translated from kanji, Lip Service means Mouth Copy. *When translated from kanji, Death Block means Death Delaying Step. *When translated from kanji, Live Zero means Nullified Reliance's Effect. *When translated from kanji, Standing Ovation means Knowing the Place Where the Hand's Dance Steps On. *When translated from kanji, Unskilled can mean To Win or Lose with True Strength or A Contest of True Strength. *The Ero-Guro in Ero-Guro Mirage is an abbreviation for Erotic and Grotesque. *Ajimu was voted the seventh most popular character in the series in the third popularity poll with 514 votes. *Ajimu was voted the tenth most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 375 votes. *For some reason, while Ajimu was sealed, she made a personal rule that she would name her Magic Skills after body parts, presumably as she regained control over her body. However, after the seal was broken and she became Kanzen'in-san (完全院さん), she abolished this rule. Medaka Box Complete Guide Book; Hakoniwa Dictionary, page 145 *Of the six categories of skills Ajimu used to defeat the six suitors, the Mental Skills may be the toughest. Medaka Box Complete Guide Book; Hakoniwa Dictionary, page 151 *Although Ajimu says there are 100 of each type of skill, there are in fact 102 Biological skills. This is because in the weekly serialization in Jump, Brain Break and Memory Note were present in place of Luck Dislike Me and Powder Peace. They were replaced in the tankōban because they were too similar to Mental Skills. They were originally considered Biological skills because the brain is biological, and memory is a biological function. Medaka Box Complete Guide Book; Hakoniwa Dictionary, page 163 *All of Ajimu's 100 Boss Skills are specifically done while seated, as "the Boss never rises from their chair". Medaka Box Complete Guide Book; Hakoniwa Dictionary, page 163 *According to Nisio Isin, after writing the first six skill rushes, the Gun Skill rush seemed much more fun. He also stated that it was more lenient than writing up the words used in Delete Shiritori. Medaka Box Complete Guide Book; Hakoniwa Dictionary, page 170 Quotes *(Thinking about Medaka Kurokami and Misogi Kumagawa) "God, just how long are they going to squabble over such pointless things? They're all the same in my eyes. Nothing but a bunch of trash. Light and darkness. Good and evil. Poison and antidote. Winning and losing. Strength and weakness. Black and white. Success and failure. Happiness and sorrow…they're really all the same after all. Why hasn't everyone realized this already…" Medaka Box manga; Chapter 88, page 12 *(To Zenkichi Hitoyoshi) "Comics that go longer than ten volumes just coast on their success. At least that's my theory. And this has already gone three volumes over that. So just watch. I'll end this manga before the anime starts." Medaka Box manga; Chapter 127, pages 18-19 References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Not Equal